sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
Help:Established Standards/Chapter Pages
The following is the formatting for how you are to write a page for a particular fiction you are writing and for any chapters that may go along with it. Please be aware that pages that do not follow the rules may be subject to changes without warning. Content 1. All fanfics posted here cannot exceed PG-16 (T+), or the level in which you would find in a more standard teenage anime/manga series. Therefore, this means no exaggerated cleavage, overt sexual innuendos or anything that would be classified as adult content. You may have this kind of content, but it must be euphemized or implicit (we can assume it, but not specifically). I have to say this because of the Wikia policies. 2. You are responsible for fleshing out the character pages yourselves. Series You must have the following things in your chapter walk-up. *The series template. *Short sentence or two explaining the name of your fanfic and who it's created by, and (2) What is it about? An example, quoted from the 5Ds Blazing Gale page: "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds Blazing Gale (遊戯王５Ds ブレイジングゲイル, Yugiō Faibu Dīzu Bureijingu Geiru) is a spinoff fanfiction of the original 5Ds anime/manga." The series name should be bolded. *Biography (separate heading 2): What is this fic about? *Setting (separate heading 2): Where/when does this take place? *Characters (SH 2): Who are the characters in this series? The coding for the series template is below. Chapter Pages You must have the following. *'Chapter template filled out properly.' *Short sentence or two explaining the name of the chapter, what order does it come in the fanfiction and so forth. *Plot *Any Featured Duels (if a duel exists) **To keep things simple, address turns as "Turn 1", "Turn 2" and so on. Don't count a character's individual turns. **If you must link to cards from the original Yugioh Wikia, use the Ygo template to do so. *Trivia (optional) Coding for the chapter template is as follows (simply copy/paste) Fanfiction Page Naming 1) When creating your page, label it with your fic's abbreviation (you decide on it) and the chapter in three digit format. (Example; 5Ds Blazing Gale, Chapter 40 would be labeled as 5DSBG040). I don't foresee any fics hitting the 1000+ chapter mark, however if that happens, you can start using 4-digits and so forth. 2) Use the provided template; it's a bit easier to use than the original Wikia one (to be honest, it's derived from that one). However, you don't have to add the Japanese title name if you don't want to, but if you decide to use it; make sure you put the kanji/kana and roumaji. the kana, derive it from the roumaji reading. If you need any examples, look at any of the 5Ds Blazing Gale pages to see how it should be done. 3) All pages should have an introduction, storyline/summary of the chapter and any duels as they occur (step-by-step). If you mention cards, link them to either this Wikia or the original one the first time they appear in chapter. If they come up again, you don't have to link them. To make it easier for you guys to post cards, use this template: <>" with curly brackets)